


[Podfic] It's Obvious

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/F, Genderswap, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rule 63, girl!ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: (To everyone but Ed.) Ed's smart, but Winry wishes she'd be a bit smarter about when emotions are returned.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	[Podfic] It's Obvious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Binary_Sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's Obvious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247192) by [Lisa_Telramor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor/pseuds/Lisa_Telramor). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/itsobvious/It%27s%20Obvious.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  
  
**Cover Art:** Photo by [Sven Mieke](https://unsplash.com/@sxoxm?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText) on Unsplash 

Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/itsobvious/It%27s%20Obvious.mp3) | 3 MB | 0:04:31  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/itsobvious/It%27s%20Obvious.m4b)  
  
| 3 MB | 0:04:31


End file.
